1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to funnel devices and more particularly pertains to a new funnel for convenient storage and usage of a funnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of funnel devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, funnel devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,779; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,707; U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,189; U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,915; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,595; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 296,496.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new funnel. The inventive device includes a panel. The panel has a front side, a back side, and a peripheral edge extending between the front and back sides. The panel has a hole therethrough. The hole is positioned in a medial portion of the panel. The panel has a slit therein. The slit extends from the peripheral edge to the hole. A securing means removably secures the panel to a magnetically receptive material for storage of the panel. The securing means comprises a magnetically active material. The securing means is securely attached to the back side of the panel. The slit allows the panel to be folded upon itself to form a funnel.
In these respects, the funnel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of convenient storage and usage of a funnel.